The Fifty-Two Reasons Why
by thoughtsthatfester
Summary: Lizzie Bennet lets Darcy know all the reasons why she loves him. LBD


He's on a flight to Tokyo when he finds a deck of cards in his pocket, which is funny because he's certain he didn't slip them into his jacket. When he pulls them out he squints to see the writing on the box. _Will, you haven't even left for the trip yet but I miss you already. I love you so much, and I may have stolen this from Tumblr to tell you some of the reasons why. XO Lizzie._

When he opens the box, he can see that she's written a reason on each of the cards.

I love the way your hair curls around your ears when it gets a little long

I love the feeling of your arms around me when I wake up

I love the mischievous glint you get in your eyes when you tease me

I love that you took the time to ski so we could do something you love so much together

I love the way you play with my hair when we're lying bed

I love the way you take care of the people you love and would do anything to protect them

I love everything about the way you run your company

I love that this is the first business trip you've taken since we got together (thanks for staying in San Fran for me)

I love your stupid hipster outfits and bowties (no one else I know has the confidence to pull them off like you do)

I love getting you out of your suspenders

I love how you're able to laugh at yourself and play along with me

I love when you order for me at restaurants (even though sometimes I put up a fight)

I love that you've let me into your life and made the transition effortless

I love when you kiss me after work and I can feel the scratch of your stubble

I love the way you always let me take the lead when we talk about the future

I love that you gave me the courage to leave my hometown and move to San Francisco

I love that you're the only person I could ever imagine sharing my life with (that's right, you're stuck with me)

I love that we bring out the best in each other. You make me a better person

I love how devoted you are to the relationship

I love that you don't mind when I steal your clothes to wear to bed (I love that too big Harvard crew neck)

I love how you keep everything well ordered

I love how you let me bring all my clutter with me, even though you hate it

I love how you make me breakfast when you're up before me (so everyday)

I love how you put up with my crazy family

I love how you're able to make my heart race and give me butterflies after all these months

I love how you act around my cousin's baby (I know you'll be a great father someday)

I love how you always choose the perfect wine for every meal

I love your taste in movies and television (your Netflix queue has never let us down)

I love the way you look at me when you think I'm not watching

I love that you've loved me without fail even when I hated you and how you love me in spite of all the awful things I've said and done (I'm sorry)

I love that you're the dictionary definition of a gentleman

I love how excited you get when you talk about a new project

I love your dimples when you smile (it contorts your face in the best way possible)

I love that you'll read any book just so we can talk about it

I love how you weren't mad when Gigi showed me your old diving videos (10/10 by the way)

I love that you don't mind Lydia's visits even though she makes a mess

I love how we can't go a day without hearing each other's voice

I love how you take care od me without complaint when I'm sick

I love that you didn't get jealous when I fangirled over Colin Firth when we met him at that gala

I love how you're loyal to your friends (sometimes to a fault)

I love the way you smell (your cologne is my favorite)

I love that you're an amazing dancer you're an amazing dancer (Where were you hiding it at the wedding?)

I love that I'm the only one who is allowed to call you 'Will'

I love when you come back from a long bike ride all hot and sweaty

I love how quiet our relationship is at work (it feels like a game and a dirty little secret)

I love the little gifts you buy just because you're thinking of me

I love how proud you sound when you introduce me as your girlfriend

I love listening to you breathe and feeling the rise and fall of your chest when you fall asleep after we make love

I love how your pantry is filled with every type of tea known to man (all organic of course) and you brew it perfectly

I love the pride you feel for your library

I love that you appreciate tradition and like doing things the way they've always been done

I love that fifty two reasons aren't enough to even begin to reveal the depth of my love for you

He smiled as he read them. She had fifty-two reasons to let him know she loved him. He had an antique diamond in the safe deposit box at to let her know he loved her.


End file.
